Chaos In Springfield:The Mask Attacks
by Sideshow Bob Roberts
Summary: When Stanley Ipkiss's mask floats its way into Springfield, it wreaks havoc. Several citizens fall victim of its awesome power, but completly misuse it! CHAPTERS 2 & 3 ARE UP!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story I came up with late one night, and I thought it would be pretty funny. I hope it is, I put a good amount of effort into this. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Mask or The Simpsons or any of their prospective characters.**

* * *

It's been a few months since Stanley Ipkiss threw that infamous mask into Edge City Bay. Since then, it's floated through many towns across America, causing chaos. But today, it finds itself in a town full of crazy: Springfield! As the mask floats into Lake Springfield, it nearly avoids being eaten by a number of mutant fish. They're mutant because of the Nuclear Power Plant, obviously. A fish with three eyes swims directly at it and the mask attaches itself. There is a crack of lightning. The fish has turned green and has six eyes now. It swims out of the lake and walks onto the streets of Springfield. It clears its throat. "Now, to have revenge on the man who was responsible." The fish takes a step, but gets hit by a car. The mask comes off the fish's face and flies through the air. Apparently, the nuclear waste in Lake Springfield must have altered the powers of the mask, making it easier for it to take itself off of the victim's face. 

**HOMER**

The mask flies into the home of the Simpsons. It lands on the couch where Homer can usually be found. Homer bursts into the house, slamming the door.

"Stupid Mr. Burns with his stupid rules." He walks into the kitchen. "Stupid job with stupid regulations." He grabs a beer and heads back into the living room. He tries to turn on the TV, but the remote doesn't work. "Stupid remote with its stupid dead batteries!" He plops down on the couch, but quickly jumps up when he sat on the mask. "OWW! What the hell is this? Must be one of Bart's stupid toys!" Homer looks around. "Well, I am bored. I guess this will give me something to do until Marge gets home and gets me those batteries." The batteries were actually in the drawer on the table next to the couch, Homer was just to lazy to open the drawer. He puts the mask near his face and pulls away when it starts to suck him in. "What was that? Oh, my face must have static electricity or something." He puts the mask on and the crack of lightning happens again. He spins around the room like a tornado. When he stops, he appearance has changed. His face is green instead of yellow, he has the hair that he had when he was younger, he gained much more weight, his teeth are pearly white, and his clothes have turned from a white shirt and blue pants to a bright orange shirt and green pants.

He looks around for a few seconds to see what happened. "What happened? I put on that mask and then I--" He touches his face expecting to feel the wood of the mask but feels skin instead. "What the?--" He pulls on his face. It stretches like elastic. When he let go, it snapped back. "Ow...that hurt. But it was so cool!" He runs to a nearby bathroom and sees himself. "Whoa! I have hair! HAIR!" He laughs and dances around the house about his newfound hair. He stops when his stomach growls. "Oop, time to chow." He runs to the kitchen at lightning speed. "Wow, for once I actually LIKE running!" He opens up the fridge and makes tons of sandwiches at super fast speed. He opens his mouth, more like unhinges really, and shoves them all down. He lets out a loud belch. "Oh my God, with these powers I could...I could...save world! Naw, thats too much work. I think I'll just watch TV." He goes to the living room and sits down and picks up the remote, only to remember that there's no batteries. "D'oh! No batteries." He looks over and stretches out his arm to the drawer and opens it. He searches around and pulls out two batteries. "Whoo-hoo! Thank you strange and mysterious powers!" He turns on the TV. Marge comes home as soon as he does. "Oh, I can't wait to tell her about this. Oh, Marge!!" He runs to the front door. Marge is locking it. She turns around and screams.

"AHHHHHH! Intruder! Intruder!" She swings her purse at Homer and hits him in the head, knocking the mask off. It flies out the window. "Oh, Homie. I'm so sorry, I had no idea it was you. But you should know better than to scare me like that!"

"Awwww, the mask!" He looks around but realizes its gone. He puts his hands on his head, feeling for hair. "AWWWW, my hair." He starts to cry. He blubbers the words my hair, my hair over and over again as he runs up the stairs.

* * *

**That's the end of chapter one. Reviews would be greatly appreciated.**

**Next up: Ned Flanders!**

**Side-note: I realize that in The Mask, the mask only works at night. Well, my reason for it clearly working during the day is that the nuclear waste in the water effected the mask's powers, making it function 24/7. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A little word about this chapter, since it is about Ned Flanders, it's going to be ****very**** religious. Thought I should just say this in case this chapter upsets anyone. So, you have been warned. Read and enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**NED FLANDERS**

The mask lands on the lawn of Ned Flanders. Rod and Todd run over to inspect it.

"What do you think it is?"

"It looks like a mask. Should we tell dad?"

"Tell me what boys?" Ned walks up behind Rod and Todd.

"We found this mask daddy."

"Mask? You boys shouldn't be playing with masks, you don't know whose faces they've been on!"

"Yes father."

"Now go on inside and play, boys." Rod and Todd run into the house. "This is probably Bart's mask-diddly-ask! I think I'll go return it to him." He starts to walk over to the Simpson's house, but trips and falls. His face falls into the mask, transforming him into a different Ned. He gets up. His face is green, his hair is slicked back, the rims of his glasses have gotten thicker, his muscles are now showing through his shirt and his voice has gotten deeper. "My good-diddly-oodness! What happened? I feel like a million Neds!" He looks around, looking for the mask. "Where'd that mask go? Oh, well. I'm sure it'll turn up eventually."

He walks into the house. Rod and Todd see him. "AHHH, green monster!!"

"Run!" The two boys run up the stairs.

"Green monster? We don't allow envy here!"

Later, Ned decides to take a walk. He walks past Moe, who apparently is having a bad day. "Damn those bums. Never paying their tabs. I'm gonna go broke if those idiots don't pay."

Ned runs in front of Moe. "You know, you should never damn anyone Moe."

"Get away from me Jesus freak!" Moe keeps on walking. He looks behind and Ned is gone. "Huh...must have ran off--WHA!" Ned is now in front of him. "How the hell did you do that?"

"The power of God has no limitations." Ned smiles.

"Yeah, well, I told you to beat it!" Ned stops him.

"Now look, Moe, I'm just trying to help-diddly-help you."

"And I'm just trying to tell you to diddily-diddly-GET LOST!" Moe walks away again.

"That's it, no more mister nice Ned." He pulls out a Bible and wraps a rope around it. He makes a lasso. "Lasso of faith!!" He throws it around Moe and drags Moe toward him.

Moe realizes something. "Whoa, I just had one of those revelations or somethin'. Though my life may be cruddy now, it'll get better if I go to God for help!" Ned lets Moe go. "Thanks Ned, you really helped me through my time of need."

Ned puts the Bible-Lasso in his pocket. "No...God did."

For the rest of the day, Ned goes around Springfield helping the citizens. That is, until he goes to Homer Simpson's house.

Ned rings the doorbell. Homer opens the door. "Great, it's YOU! What the hell do you want, Flanders?"

"No need for that potty mouth, mister." Ned replies.

"Look, just tell me what you want or your face will meet my door, if you know what I mean."

"All right, Homer. I think you need a little of this." Ned pulls out the Bible.

"Oh, really? Because I think you need this!!" Homer slams the door on Ned. "Hahaha, stupid Flanders." He turns around to see Flanders standing behind him, in his house. "D'oh! How did you get in?" Ned points to the Bible. Homer opens the door and throws Ned out, literally. He slams the door again. Homer turns around quickly to see if Ned is behind him. He's not. "Well, now that he's out of the way, time to watch some TV!" Homer goes into the living room and turns on the TV. He plops down on the couch. On the TV is Ned.

"Homer."

"AHHH!" Homer switches the channel to jeopardy.

"Here's the answer. 'Homer needs this to save himself.' " Alex Trebek says.

Ned is a contestant. He rings in. "What is the Bib-diddly-ible?"

"What the?" Homer turns the channel to a medical show.

Doctors and nurses are running down the hall with a body on a cart. "Doctor, what happened?"

"The patient got in a terrible car crash."

"What should we do?"

Ned was the body on the cart. He pops up from under the sheet. "Tell him the good word of the Lord!"

"Oh, come on!" Homer changes the channel again. This time its Krusty's show.

"Hey Hey kids!" Krusty laughs. "Do you know what time it is? It's time for Itchy and Scratchy!" The theme song plays. The title card for the show pops up. It says 'Passion of the Cat.' Scratchy is walking down the street. He sees a sign that says **Have your photo taken for free!!! **He goes into the building and sits down in front of the camera. Itchy is behind the camera, of course. He reveals himself and shoots Scratchy with a nail gun, pinning him to the wall. Itchy takes the picture of this. He looks at the picture and smiles. He leaves the building. Scratchy, still pinned to the wall looks around, wondering whats going to happen.

All of a sudden, a wrecking ball comes through the wall, right where Scratchy was. Now he's on the wrecking ball. Itchy is at the controls. The wrecking ball moves quickly toward the wall. Scratchy is screaming hysterically. Right before it hits the wall, the screen goes black.

Homer sits up. "Hey, what happened?"

Ned pops up. "Homer--"

Homer shuts off the TV. He sits back and sighs. He looks to his left to see Ned sitting there. "AHHHH!"

"Homer--"

"THAT'S IT!!!" Homer grabs Flanders by the back of his sweater. He throws him out again. "Now look you, nothing you say is going to make me change! So stop it!!"

"But what you don't realize is--" Ned attempts to talk to Homer, but he has reached his limit. Homer punches Ned, knocking the mask off of his face. It flies through the air. Ned falls to the ground. "And for the record, I'm NOT sorry!" Homer slams the door.

Ned gets up. "Hmm, oh well! Time to go home and pray-diddly-ay!" He walks over to his house and goes inside.

**

* * *

**

**And there's chapter two!**

**Coming up in chapter 3: Bart Simpson, boy of a million pranks.**

**Reviews, as I always say, would be lovely!**


	3. Chapter 3

**BART SIMPSON**

The mask, still flying through the air, hits a billboard and flies back toward the Simpson house. It goes in Bart's window and lands on his bed. Bart walks in the room and throws his backpack down.

"Skinner's going to pay. I swear it!"

**Flashback to a hour ago**:

Bart is in the cafeteria talking to his friends. Nelson comes over and steals some food.

"Hey!" Bart yells. "Give me my food back!"

"Make me doofwad!" Nelson says with a mouthful of food.

Bart takes a swing at Nelson and hits him in the gut. Nelson spews out the food that was in his mouth.

"Whoa, Bart! You hit Nelson!!" Milhouse said.

"Hey, I did! I hit Nelson, I hit Nelson!!!" Bart proclaims.

Skinner was behind Bart the whole time. The food that Nelson spewed out is all over him. He clears his throat. "Yes...you certainly did Simpson."

"Uh-oh."

"Uh-oh indeed Bart. You know what this means, don't you?" Skinner looks down at Bart angrily.

"I'm familiar with the process, yes." Bart walks into the room where detention was. Skinner follows.

"Unfortunately, all of the teachers no longer wish to have to proctor you for detention." Skinner says as he enters the room.

"So, I'm by myself?"

"Absolutely not! Willie will watch over you."

Willie enters the room. "Iffin ya make the slightest noise ya little puke, I'll beat the 'aggis outta ya!"

"Willie, you know you can't do that to kids." Skinner says.

"That goes fer you too Skinner! Now git out!! Willie's got sum watchin' ta do." Willie says as he sits down at the teacher's desk. Skinner leaves. Bart lays his head on the desk. "Head up maggot! There'll be no restin' with Willie!!" Bart sighs. "No sighin' either!"

**End of flashback.**

Bart is now lying on the bed. "What am I going to do to get back at him this time?" Bart looks over and sees the mask. "Hey, where did this come from? Must be one of dad's toys. I wonder if it fits?" He puts on the mask. He transforms. Now his hair is longer and pointier, he has big buck teeth, his eyes are red, and he now has a purple shirt and yellow pants. "Whoa-ho!" Bart runs to the mirror. "Look at me! I'm Super Bart!!! No...I'm BARTMAN!" Bart leaves his room and sees Homer on the couch. Bart pulls out a fishing pole. He attaches a donut to it, then throws it down to Homer.

Homer sees the donut. "Mmmmmmmm, donut." He drools. Homer gets up and tries to grab the donut, but Bart reels it away from him. "Hmm?" Homer tries to grab it again, but Bart reels it away again. This keeps happening until Homer runs for it toward the railing of the stairs. Bart reels it away, and Homer gets his head stuck in the railing. "D'OH!" Bart is laughing from the top of the stairs. "WHY YOU LITTLE!!! WHEN I GET OUT, YOU'RE GONNA GET IT!!!!!"

"You mean IF you get out, lardo!" Bart insults as he runs by Homer and goes out the door. "Now, to Skinner!" Bart laughs and runs to Springfield Elementary as fast as lightning. At the school, he sees Willie mowing. "Oh, but first, a little fun with Willie." Bart picks up a rock and throws it at Willie. He hits him in the head.

"Ach! Who be throwin' things at Willie?!" Willie looks around, but sees no one. "Willie must be loosin' his mind." Bart is now standing on the mower, right in front of Willie. He is mooning him. Willie turns around and sees Bart's rear end. "ACH! WHO BE MOONIN' WILLIE?"

"Why, it's me, Bart!" Bart turns his head to Willie.

"YOU! You're the li'l puke who wouldn't stop sighin'!"

"That's right, but you can call me BARTMAN." Bart looks ahead of the mower and sees that they're about to hit a tree. "Gotta go, but you have fun now." Bart jumps off the mower.

"That's better, no more rear in Willie's face. AHH!! TREE!!!" Willie slams into the tree.

Bart laughs and runs in the school. He goes to Skinner's office. Skinner is still in his office, even after school hours. Bart swings the door open.

Skinner lets out a little scream. "Who's there?"

"Why, Skinner, don't you recognize me?"

"Bart, is that you?"

"Bart? Bart...I don't think so. You can call me--" Bart enters the office. "--THE BARTMAN!"

"What happened to you? You look positively...well, hideous!"

"Hideous? I was going for handsome! Oh, well." Bart laughs.

"What are you going to do to me?" Skinner asks, cowering in fear.

"Oh, I have the perfect idea."

A few minutes later, Bart has Skinner hanging from the flagpole by his underwear. "BART SIMPSON, YOU LET ME DOWN IMMEDIATELY!"

"Not a chance, Skin-rash!" Bart laughs.

"What if I promise not to give you detentions for a week?" Skinner yells from the flagpole.

"A YEAR!"

"A year? That's too much. How about a month?"

"6 months!"

"4 months! Final offer!"

"You have yourself a deal, Skinner." Bart walks away.

"HEY! Aren't you going to let me down?"

"Oh, don't worry I called someone."

Chalmers walks up to the flagpole. "SKINNER!!!!! What are you doing hanging from the flagpole by your undergarments?"

"Oh, Superintendent Chalmers, I'm...uh, just checking the strength of the rope, sir." Skinner lies.

"Fair enough!" Chalmers walks away.

"Oh...maybe I should've asked him for help." Skinner realizes.

Bart is walking down the street now, he sees a pay phone and decides to make a call to Moe's.

He dials the number. Moe picks up the phone. "Moe's Tavern, home of the world's smallest big screen TV, what do ya want?"

Bart responds. "Yeah, I'm looking for a Bach, first name Harry."(Hairy Back.)

"Yeah, hold on. Hey I'm lookin for a Harry Bach! Does anyone got a Harry Bach here?" Everyone in the bar laughs. "Wait a--YOU! You again. I swear if I find you I'll--"

"Do this?" Bart, using the mask's powers, reaches through the phone and slaps Moe a few times, punches him, takes his arm back and goes in again hits him on the head with a mallet.

"Yea, that!" Moe falls on the floor.

"FREE BEER!!!!" Barney yells

Bart hangs up the phone and laughs hysterically. "Well, today has been fun!" Bart takes the mask off. He looks at it. "What can't you do!" Bart walks down the street, humming. Nelson sees Bart and runs up to him and stops Bart. "Get off of me--NELSON! Uh-oh..."

"Time for my revenge, Bart!" Nelson proceeds to beat up Bart, knocking the mask out of his hand. It goes flying through the air once again. "HAW-HAW!" Nelson walks away. Bart groans while lying on the ground.

* * *

**Coming up in Chapter 4: Sideshow Bob gets ahold of the mask and uses its powers to try and kill Bart! Will he succeed? Find out in Chapter 4!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here it is, after a long, long wait, the end to this story. It's been a while, but I tried to make the end as eventful as I could, while still trying to maintain Simpson humor. **

**Enjoy...**

**

* * *

**

Sideshow Bob

The mask, after detaching from Bart, flies through the air and lands in a truck. It is a laundry truck. The mask managed to land inside one of the open bags. On the side says **Springfield Penitentiary Laundry, Cause Crooks Like Being Clean Too.** The truck drives out to the prison and enters through the gates. It stops and two men get out and unload the bags. They hand them to the guards who take the bags and hand out the clothes. Eventually, the bag makes it to the one, the only, Sideshow Bob. Bob gets up off his bunk and walks to the bars.

"Finally, clean clothes. I've been wallowing in my own filth for days." Bob stares at the bag.

"Hold your horses, hair boy. Your clothes are here somewhere." The guard shuffles through the bag. The mask makes its way into a pocket of Bob's pants. "Here they are." The guard hands the clothes to Bob and walks off.

"Thank you." Bob takes the pants and notices something in the pocket. "What the devil is this?" He takes the mask out. "It's a--a mask. I wonder how this got in here. Say, this could prove useful for me. After all, I am starring in the prison's drama performance." Bob looks at the mask a little. "Better try it on and see if it fits..." He places the mask on his face and it sticks to his face. The sky outside gets dark and Bob spins in his cell. Other prisoners look afraid at what's happening. When he stops, his appearance is ghastly. His face is green, his eyes are glowing orange. His hair is blood red. The pants he was wearing are now bright green. Bob's chest is more muscular. He has knives sticking out of his pockets and his feet are much bigger than they were. "I feel absolutely...powerful!!" He shouts. His teeth are a yellow color and his nose is larger and pointier. "I don't know what just happened but I love it!" He turns to the wall and laughs. He punches it and creates a large hole. "Bart." He says in a singsong voice.

The guard walks back and sees the hole. "Huh...good thing today's my last day." He walks away.

Bob runs down the street, flames emerging behind him where he has ran. He makes it to the Simpson house and knocks the door down. "Bart, are you home?"

Homer is still stuck in the stairs. "No, Bart left. Hey, who is that? Can you help?" Bob has left. "Hello? Awwww..."

Bob uses his powers to jump on top of a building. He looks around the city. "Where, oh where, has my nemisis gone?" He spots Bart walking down the sidewalk. "Ah-ha! Got you." He jumps off the building and lands in front of Bart.

Bart shouts. "Sideshow Bob!!" He looks at Bob's face. "You--you found the mask!?"

"Yes, I did. And now I shall use the awesome powers to have my revenge!" Bob pulls a giant mallet appear from his pocket. "Stand nice and still so I can squash you!!" He swings the mallet, but Bart moves out of the way. "Damn." Bart runs away. "Come back you brat!"

"Bob's lost it!" Bart says to himself as he shouts.

Bob makes a pogo stick appear and he bounces towards Bart. A spike appears on the bottom. Every time he hits the ground, he makes a hole in it and still bounces up. "I'm coming for you Bartholomew!" He laughs maniacally and bounces. Bart shrieks and runs faster. Bob bounces faster. Bart runs under a billboard and Bob bounces a little too high and hits his head. He falls to the ground and Bart runs away. "Blast!"

Bart laughs and looks back. "Idiot." He runs into Bob, who appeared in front of him. "Crap."

"Got you now, boy!" The billboard wobbles. "Any last words?"

Bart thinks. "Yes. Kara-tay!" He kicks Bob in the nether-regions and he hits the ground. Bart runs a little farther.

"You'll pay for that." Bob takes a step forward, but stops when he hears a squeak. He turns and sees the billboard falling. "Oh, perfect..." On the billboard is a picture of Krusty. It falls on Bob, apparently crushing him.

"Farewell, Sideshow Dork." Bart laughs. A growling sound is heard. Bob emerges from the billboard.

"No more Mr. Nice Bob!" He yells and grows three times normal size.

"Ay curumba!!" Bart runs away, but Bob stomps forward.

"Bart! You cannot out run these feet!" Bob says in a much deeper tone.

Bart runs past a few buildings that Bob steps on and destroys, one being a bowling ball factory. The bowling balls fly out and one lands on the see-saw at Springfield Elementary. Another lands on the other side, propelling that bowling ball towards a rake factory. And what is the sign on top of the rake factory? A giant rake. The bowling ball hits the giant rake, knocking it loose.

Bob continues his rampage as he chases Bart. Bart cannot shake Bob loose. But, Bart sees the giant rake and runs past it. "Bart, why can't you just admit defeat? You cannot win!!" Bob laughs maniacally until he steps on the giant rake. It flies up and hits him in the face. "Oh, irony, thou art a cruel mistress..." Bob falls back onto the ground. As he does, he shrinks back to normal size and his mask falls off.

The police pull up and surround Bob. Wiggum gets out and picks Bob up. "Good job."

Bart smiles. "Thanks."

"Not you, the rake. It did a great job subduing him. Good job, rake!" Wiggum cuffs Bob and takes him to the car.

"I'll be back, Bart Simpson! Just you wait!!" Bob says as he is shoved into the cop car.

"And I'll be waiting to kick your butt!" Bart says as he walks away to his house. The sky clears and the sun shines brightly on Springfield as Wiggum and the police drive off.

The mask, as it fell off, fell back into Lake Springfield. It floats off to who knows where...

**THE END?**

* * *

**Hope everyone enjoyed this story. Now, I'm not saying a sequel is definite...but it is very possible. No promises. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
